1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to component tapers and, more specifically, to an apparatus for heat sealing tapes used to hold varied components prior to their insertion in a circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the electronic component insertion industry, components are packaged in a predetermined order prior to their being loaded into an insertion apparatus. This is done to facilitate shipping, minimize bending and damage and to avoid time-consuming arranging of component sequencing.
Generally, components with oppositely extending coaxial leads are fed into a tapping apparatus in a predetermined order, or fed into a sequencer-taper, and then sealed between two lengths of double-ply tape. The components are spaced so that their lead ends rest on two parallel plies of adhesive tape and then two overlying parallel plies of adhesive tape are pressed onto the first pair of plies, i.e., they are stuck between the sticky sides of the plies.
A problem encountered by using adhesive tape has been the incomplete seal created and limited shelf life. If the components are not used quickly, the plies separate and the leads become loose. One loose component ruins the whole roll of taped components.
The present invention overcomes the problems of adhesive tape systems by using a polyester strip which has an unlimited shelf life, reduces material and operating cost, produces a more stable package and has a high dielectric strength.
Polyester film is non-hygroscopic, resistant to solvents, will not embrittle with age, and is not significantly affected by storage temperatures up to 100.degree. C. The stronger bond between tapes and component-to-tape maintains the accurate component pitch spacing and body centering produced at the pitch wheels. Also, the 4,000 VAC minimum dielectric strength of polyester film permits component testing on tape.